Erza Scarlet
Personality Erza is an actually very strict person, and rather impatient to when others don't answer question quick enough for her. She is easy to criticize 'bad habits and behaviors' of people, pointing out tiny meaningless flaws most of the time. At times, Erza is considered clumsy at times. This, however, is negated with her strong sense of pride and justice. Although she is "strong, mean and scary" (in Natsu's words), deep down she is kind, warm and full of passion. She, most of the time, uses her 'leadership skills' to keep others and fellow Team members in line. History Before the story began, Erza was originally a slave for a Black Magic cult. After devastating events, she had escaped. After joining Fairy Tail, and soon ranking to an 'S-Class' wizard... It wasn't long after that when a horrible mission arose, and Erza dragged Natsu, Gray and Lucy along with her. This team soon enough became the 'Fairy Tail's Strongest Team' - Team Natsu. When a man with a horrible item threatened many lives, including the Guild Masters, the team rose up and fought against him. It wasn't long after beating him, when Team Natsu (excluding Erza) had left to do a mission...which they were told not to. Erza went after them, not happy. But continued on the mission, which had deep mystery....and backstory. Later, when Lucy was kidnapped, the whole Fairy Tail Guild rose up to tried to save her. Thanks to Makarov, the Fairy Tail Guild master, they had won the battle. During their vacation, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Juvia, were attending a casino when they were attacked. After being brought to the Tower of Heaven, and events that followed afterwards, Erza found herself sacrificing herself to save the others..Although, she awoke to find that Natsu had saved her. After everything had returned to 'normal', Laxus started a tournament in the Fairy Tail Guild....against each other. Before long, the tournament had seized and the finale parade continued....Peace had returned with Fairy Tail...for that time being. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate Joining mid-late Arc 2, Erza had dropped on Elsie and Keima where they soon were visited by Lelouch. After some talking, and a very long 3-hour chess game...they finally got moving. Erza, Elsie, Keima and Lelouch then began on the move out of Academy City towards the south towards the Bamboo Forest. Powers Erza's Magic revolves around her requip abilities. This Magic allows her to switch weapons, armor and even clothing at her command and when she sees necessary. This specific magic is called Requip. She can switch from clothing, to different armors, to weapons. Her armors include the following: Heavens Wheel Armor This armor is one of her 'strongest' Requip's, this armor she can summon many swords that usually are able to float around her. This armor is meant for multiple enemies. Erza can summon over 200, but over it draws her energy fast. Each sword drawn drains her energy faster. With all of these swords, she can launch them at enemies. This armor also gives her the ability to fly. *Blumenblatt - Charging at an enemy and slice with either one or two swords. After the swords remaining will fly at the enemy. *Circle Sword - At the worded response of "dance, my blades". At that moment, the swords begin to spin near Erza at a very fast pace in a circular formation. Once formed, the sword are flung in different directions. *Trinity Shot - Forming a 'delta' V shaped attack at a target. Flame Empress Armor is the armor that Erza uses mostly for fire-based opponents. The armor halves the damage from fire attacks. Flame Slash - Flames surround the sword, as it forms a 'whip-like' form. Lightning Empress Armor is the armor that is used for most Lighning-based opponents. Like the Flame Empress, the Lightning Empress halves the damage from incoming lightining attacks. Lightning Beam - A blue lightning bolt forms at the end of the spear and is shot at the target. Lightning Cyclotron - An electricity magic attack that releases powerful lightning bolts at the target(s). Unnamed Armor, although not a technical armor, is still considered an armor requip. This armor is rather simple, it has only been shown in the series a very limited amount of times, and has no spells attached to it. Purgatory Armor is another special exception, there are no special spells or attacks..... The armor is just very strong. Purgatory is considered her, physically, strongest armor. It's been shown to take a lot of physical damage and sustain. Black Wing Armor is an armor that grants a few abilities. Flight is an ability, although it is only for a small short distance that is granted. This armor increases Erza's offensive capabilities, and she uses it in conjunction with any number of weapons to deal her enemy great damage. Moon Flash - Creating a cross pattern slash(s) at the target. Abilities Since a young age, Erza has had the ability of telekinesis. She uses her swords with this ability when she is unable to move...and also uses this with other armors where she uses more than two swords. Erza's skill with swords is 'of the highest caliber'. Her offensive abilities come from her swordsmanship, and this is shown with and without her armor requips. Category:Death the Kid-Sama Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Character